Atados
by MagicAi
Summary: Estar solo es la solución. Si estás solo, no atarás a las personas, si no las atas, no querrán escapar. Si no quieren escapar, no acabarán como Bianca. Nico está convencido de ésto así que... ¿Por qué tiene Will que arruinar todos sus planes? ¡SOLANGELO!


_**Atados.**_

Bianca había sido _su luz_ durante mucho tiempo... y así terminó.

Nico di Angelo podía decir que, luego de la segunda guerra semidivina, pensar en su fallecida hermana ya no le quitaba la respiración ni le oprimía el pecho de forma dolorosa. Simplemente veía su sonrisa—recordaba todas y cada una de las escasas veces que se la había mostrado—y sentía un sentimiento cálido. Se descubría a sí mismo sonriendo o suspirando. Incluso era capaz de hablar de ella. No como si aún estuviese ahí, ni como si la hubiese olvidado, sino simplemente como lo que era: su ausente, pero amada hermana mayor.

Sin embargo, aún estaba esa vocecita, esa parte oscura de sí mismo que intentaba—y casi siempre lograba—hundirlo. Le repetía una y otra vez que jamás había sido culpa de Percy Jackson, que Bianca, _su Bianca_ , había dejado de existir por culpa suya.

 _ **Sólo tuya, di Angelo.**_

 _ **Cállate.**_

Y no podía sino estar de acuerdo, lo que finalmente culminaba en el problema principal... _Estaba loco por Will Solace_.

Lo había aceptado relativamente bien y rápido, sin dramas ni rodeos, simplemente le _encantaba_ el chico. Todo de él. Y no por ello iba a ponerse cursi. Al instante de aceptarlo decidió tratarlo como uno más, y, de hecho, estaba funcionando. El asunto se complicó cuando Will decidió que eso no servía. De la forma más casual que jamás nadie hubiese imaginado, el Apolo simplemente, como quien comenta que una Hydra lo atacó el fin de semana, se declaró. Así, sin más. Fue tan natural que ni siquiera parecía una confesión. El problema estaba en que sí lo era.

Durante mucho tiempo, su hermana Bianca había sido su luz, cosa que, por cierto, nada tenía que ver con que literalmente ella _brillara_ luego de convertirse en cazadora.

Sin proponérselo, Nico había encerrado a su hermana en una jaula, obligándola a permanecer a su lado. La había _atado_ a él. Y ella había intentado escapar; quizás de forma demasiado desesperada. Tal vez ninguno de ellos lo sabía en aquel momento, pero Bianca sólo quería huir de Nico. Y lo hizo, aunque a costa de su vida.

El hijo de Hades acabó por comprenderlo solo, y fue entonces cuando decidió no "atar" a nadie más. No relacionarse. Tarde o temprano, las demás personas se sentirán sofocadas, intentarán alejarse y, quizás, él no quiera permitirlo. Tal vez no se dé cuenta de ello hasta que sea muy tarde, hasta que alguien salga herido de nuevo.

Will se estaba convirtiendo en otro tipo de luz para él, y eso lo estaba asustando.

—Te amo.

¿Cómo podría responder a eso? estaba mal, esa felicidad tan patética que sentía estaba definitivamente mal. Alguien saldría herido, Will saldría herido. Y eso estaba absolutamente mal. Suspiró.

—Yo también—susurró. Su voz falló—. Así que ya no te me acerques.

No quería atar a Will Solace. Lo que fuera, menos lastimarlo a él. Se fue, no quería utilizar sus viajes sombra, y mucho menos aún que el Apolo lo viera, pero cerrando sus ojos, se resignó a hacerlo una vez más. Viajó a su cabaña, de todas formas era tan obvio que nadie se molestaría en revisar ahí durante el primer cuarto de hora. Sabía que Will lo buscaría hasta el último de sus días de ser necesario, sólo para regañarlo por irse así—literalmente _"así",_ Solace odiaba con todo su... soleado ser los viajes sombra—. Se recostó en su cama y se cubrió completamente con la manta gris. Ni siquiera tenía ánimos para buscar un escondite menos estúpido. Cerró los ojos y decidió esperar a que lo encontraran, si es que lo hacían.

Por supuesto, más o menos cinco minutos más tarde, Solace lo hizo. Él siempre lo encontraba.

—¿Esas son formas de irse?—preguntó con tono severo. Nico seguía escondido bajo las sábanas por lo que no podía ver su cara, pero supuso que el rubio estaba molesto. Respondió mecánicamente.

—Quizá. No sé. Perdón.

Will bufó molesto. Di Angelo abrió los ojos aunque no pudiese ver nada.

—¿Y se puede saber a qué te referías con que no me acerque?

—Mantenerte a distancia. Evitar estar cerca. Quedarte lejos, muy lejos, de mí.

—Eres un idiota.

Nico frunció el ceño, aunque Will, por supuesto, no tenía forma de saberlo.

—Igualmente.

—¿Por qué me quieres lejos?—volvió a intentar.

—¿Para que no estés cerca?

El rubio murmuró un improperio por lo bajo, perdiendo la paciencia.

—Di Angelo, te amo, pero estás pidiendo a gritos que te dé un puñetazo en la cara. ¡Y sabes que lo haré!

Lo sabía, así era él. Se destapó resoplando y se sentó cruzando los brazos. Will estaba sobre la cama contigua con una expresión molesta y una posición similar. Nico desvió la mirada a una madera mal colocada del piso.

—Ya te dije que yo también, pero...

—¿También me darás un puñetazo en la cara?

—No, yo... dioses, no. Que también te amo, imbécil. Pero es más complicado que sólo eso.

Will se revolvió el cabello de forma histérica mientras gruñía y maldecía por lo bajo, como si estuviese tratando de controlarse para no golpearlo realmente. Nico arqueó una de sus cejas, mirando al rubio y jugueteando con su anillo de plata.

—¿Entonces cómo es?—cuestionó irritado, sin dejar de maltratar su pobre pelo— No hay forma de que te entienda sino me explicas claramente, Nico.

El azabache lo pensó un minuto antes de responder.

—Voy a atarte—al ver la cara de Will, decidió explayarse—. Metafóricamente hablando.

—¿Como que... me aislarías para que perdiera contacto con el mundo, o qué?

—Santo Hades, no—negó con la cabeza—. Más bien como si... no te permitiera alejarte de mí.

—No quiero alejarme de ti.

—Aún.

—Nunca.

Nico hizo una mueca. Dolía que estuviese comenzando a considerar, sólo un poco, que la respuesta en realidad no era alejarse. Porque sabía muy bien que estaba mal. No podía tener esperanza, no se permitiría lastimarlo. No a él.

—Sé porqué te lo digo, Solace—afirmó—. Créeme. Bianca no estaría...

—¿Ésto tiene alguna relación con tu hermana?

—Bianca murió intentando escapar. Porque yo la até.

—Metafóricamente—se molestó en aclarar el rubio.

—Sí, metafóricamente—Nico inevitablemente sonrió, aunque de forma leve y efímera—. No me di cuenta de que ella necesitaba encontrar algo más. Y escapó de la primera forma que halló. Todo porque yo no quería dejarla ser libre, y la quería junto a mí.

Por un momento, ambos permanecieron en silencio.

—Yo dudo que realmente hayas influenciado en su decisión—concluyó Will.

—¿Como?

—Sí, creo... que hizo lo que quería hacer y ya. Que simplemente se permitió ser egoísta.

Nico sólo se quedó estático. En cada versión o teoría que conocía, él estaba directamente relacionado con la elección de su hermana. Que quería escapar de él, que lo hacía para que dejara de depender de ella y se pudiese valer por sí mismo, que escapaba de la responsabilidad de tener que cargar con su hermano pequeño, y todas ellas le dejaban la misma impresión: que al fin y al cabo era su culpa. Pero ¿qué no tenía nada que ver? ¿que a Bianca simplemente le gustó la idea de ser cazadora y lo hizo porque realmente lo deseaba, sin detenerse a pensar en su hermanito huérfano?

Imposible, egoísta, cruel, despiadado, y... justo lo que Nico quería escuchar.

Sus ojos castaños se llenaron rápidamente de lágrimas, que intentó ocultar cubriendo su rostro con una de sus manos, mientras sonreía sin saber si se debía a los nervios o simplemente quería hacerlo.

—¿Piensas que murió haciendo algo que quería?

Will asintió quedamente.

—Creo que yo me daría por satisfecho si doy mi vida por algo que yo mismo elegí.

Nico rió levemente, alejando sus manos de su rostro. Una o dos lágrimas caían de sus ojos pero no más, y sonreía de forma nerviosa.

—Dioses... es tan ridículo que de verdad me hagas creerlo.

—Bueno, soy muy persuasivo. Lo que por cierto significa que no te dejaré en paz—avisó.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Que te amo, ¿te olvidaste?

Nico mordió suavemente su propio labio inferior, nervioso.

—No lo olvidé. Y tú no olvidaste mi respuesta.

Will se arrastró desde el borde de la cama hasta el suelo y le indicó al azabache que lo imitara. Nico bajó al piso y se sentó frente al rubio, toqueteando su anillo de forma distraída. Tuvo que parar cuando Will tomó una de sus manos con la propia y enredó sus dedos, mirándolos fijamente como si allí estuviesen los secretos del universo*. di Angelo dudó antes de apretar levemente el agarre, aún mordisqueando su labio, y mirando hacia el mismo lugar que el Apolo. Su piel blanca generaba tanto contraste con la bronceada de él...

—No me estás atando—declaró finalmente el rubio—, ni yo a ti, estamos...—vaciló— creando lazos. Porque te quiero, y tú me quieres, y no quiero alejarme ni que me alejes. No para estar seguro de que jamás te irás, sino simplemente... para quedarme contigo mientras estés. Sólo porque queremos, Nico, creamos lazos.

—¿O sea que quieres crear lazos? ¿conmigo?

Will sonrió, sin alejar su mano de la ajena.

—Mucho. ¿Quieres?

Nico suspiró y correspondió la sonrisa, aplicando algo más de presión en la mano del Apolo.

—Quiero.

 **Fin.**

 _ **Hola :D**_

 _ **Ejem, quienes hayan leído "De película" deben tener dos ideas. Una erronea y una correcta. La erronea: que ya no escribiré nada cursi. Vamos, no puedo evitarlo, es parte de mí(?). La correcta: que les traeré un ¡Boom! de historias en cuanto tenga un cargador. Pues, ¿qué creen? siendo tan persuasiva como soy, conseguí que mi hermana me prestara el suyo por siete días, así que veremos cuantas tonterías (como esta) puedo traerles en esta semana.**_

 _ **La idea de este One-shot es absurda y eso, la verdad no me convence, sólo la subo porque prometí subir todo lo que escriba por estúpido que sea. (Y porque me gustó lo que dijo Will sobre crear lazos. ¿Creen que me quedó bien? esa parte sí me gusta). La verdad odio a Bianca. No voy a explayarme sobre el tema, la chica me provoca odio, punto. Y yo creo que, si decidió ser cazadora, fue simplemente porque eso quería. Como ven, eso hace que Nico se sienta mejor :) pero jamás entenderemos qué estaba pensando esa chica (yo no, al menos).**_

 _ **Esta es la nota más larga de la vida, dioses xD esperemos que estos días pueda escribir mucho :D *todos corren a esconderse*. Fuck.**_

 _ ***¿Alguien leyó Aristóteles y Dante descubren los secretos de universo? xD sólo quería hacer una pequeña referencia. Ignórenme.**_


End file.
